Ball x Bed
by Grey Cho
Summary: Acara menginap memang selalu membawa kisah hangat bagi pesertanya. [AR] [Karasuno dll.]


"Sesederhananya sebuah persahabatan, sesederhananya sebuah kisah yang dirangkum dalam beberapa halaman saja."

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

(I don't take credit for the original content)

AR

 **Ball x Bed**

 _Guerilla_ tampak menyemarakkan malam acara menginap bersama di gedung sekolah yang tim voli Karasuno selenggarakan. Ini bukan kali pertama mereka berada di bangunan sumber cerita horor malam hari. Menjelang petandingan, mereka sudah terbiasa menjelajah sekolah di antara kegelapan. Apa yang harus mereka takutkan? Wajah Kageyama dan Asahi bisa jauh lebih menyeramkan dari setan mana pun. Aura Hinata bisa lebih mengintimidasi dari suasana mencekam gedung sekolah di malam hari.

Beberapa _futon_ digelarkan di lantai. Tentunya setelah seluruh kursi dan meja dirapikan. Lantai seisi kelas nyaris tertutup seluruhnya oleh _futon_ , membuat siapa pun bisa melompat masuk ke dalam dan mendarat di atas _futon_ yang cukup empuk. Tsukki duduk di atas _futon_ kekuasaannya, memilih membaca beberapa buku yang dia bawa sembari mendengarkan musik. Pemuda _salty_ itu kini mengenakan piyama berwarna oranye dengan motif not balok, lengkap dengan jaket berwarna senada. Yamaguchi masih merapikan beberapa _futon_ yang terlipat di sana-sini. Pemuda berpiyama kelabu polos itu sesekali menengok ke arah Tsukki, menikmati setiap ekspresi yang pemuda berkacamata perlihatkan tanpa sadar.

Nishinoya tampak absen di ruangan, beberapa orang bilang dia masih berada di kamar mandi sekolah. Tanaka menimpali dengan guyonan bahwa mungkin saja pemuda mungil itu dikunci oleh Hanako.

"Nishinoya-senpai bisa naik ke closet dan melompat keluar," balas Ennoshita.

"Atau mungkin dia akan merayu Hanako," sambut Narita yang baru saja tiba. Pemuda berkepala cepak itu baru saja pulang dari Hawaii dan bergegas pergi ke mari. Narita lekas beranjak dari bandara Narita. Oh, _pun_.

Ada pemandangan yang berbeda dari acara menginap kali ini. Ada beberapa sosok asing yang jelas bukan berasal dari lingkup Karasuno. Secara istimewa, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma, Kuroo, dan bahkan pentolan Shiratorizawa, Wakatoshi, menampakkan batang hidung mereka di sana. Tentu saja beberapa anggota Karasuno mempergunakan kesempatan itu untuk mendekatkan diri pada mereka, berharap ada tips bermain bola voli yang bisa mereka adopsi.

Sejujurnya, acara menginap kali ini benar-benar diselenggarakan tanpa maksud apa pun. Bukan untuk berlatih secara intensif sampai harus bermalam di sekolah atau berlatih tanding dengan tamu spesial dari sekolah lain. Mereka hadir di sana sebagai orang-orang yang ingin saling merekatkan diri satu sama lain. Oleh karenanya, beberapa _ace_ sekolah lain yang turut diundang itu benar-benar terlihat lebih manusiawi.

Kapan lagi anggota Karasuno bisa melihat pemandangan langka, seperti melihat Wakatoshi yang duduk dengan posisi _seiza_ sembari menyantap camilan? Tak lupa, sang pemuda mengenakan piyama bergambar tokoh animasi biru bulat pecinta kue _dorayaki_. Pemuda yang terlihat garang saat bermain voli bisa juga tampak patuh dan manis. Anggota Karasuno juga dimanjakan dengan pemandangan unik lain, melihat seorang Kenma mendekat pada Yamaguchi dan membicarakan _game_ terbaru dengan bahasa _otaku_ yang tidak dimengerti orang lain. Bokuto merapat pada Tanaka, bertanding panco, ingin membuktikan tenaga siapa yang lebih besar. Akaashi dan Iwa saling berbagi bantal, menahan siku mereka sembari menyaksikan rekan mereka masing-masing.

Kapan pula anggota Karasuno bisa melihat interaksi tidak biasa tapi cocok dari duo narsis, yakni Kuroo dan Oikawa? Ya, semuanya hanya bisa mereka peroleh di sini, melalui acara menginap ini.

* * *

Suga yang perhatian mencoba mengumpulkan anak-anaknya (dan anak-anak lain) dengan iming-iming camilan. Secara manjur, sekawanan gagak, burung hantu, kucing, dan angsa itu mendekat, berebut isi beberapa bungkusan. Mereka duduk melingkar, dengan selimut yang tampak menutupi nyaris seluruh tubuh mereka. Salahkan udara yang begitu menusuk di malam hujan serta AC yang terus hidup dengan _temperature_ rendah. Hinata berbagi selimut dengan Kageyama. Meski sebetulnya kesal lantaran pemuda pendek itu tidak menyediakan selimut untuk dirinya sendiri, raja tirani itu tidak keberatan meski separuh tubuhnya tidak cukup terselimuti.

* * *

Terlalu terobsesi pada olahraga, terlebih voli bisa membuat siapa pun terpengaruh untuk mencampur aduk apa pun dengan voli. Hal tersebut bahkan berlaku untuk lelucon. Terkadang mereka yang semula membicarakan bola voli bisa berujung dengan membicarakan sepasang "bola" yang ada di antara kaki mereka dan ya, itu pun tetap disebut dengan "bola" (meski fungsinya jelas berbeda jauh dari bola voli). Di luar dugaan, Wakatoshi tidak bisa menahan rasa geli dengan lelucon yang satu itu. Meski tak sampai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, wajah menahan tawa sang pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu tampak jelas.

Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak, membicarakan apa pun yang bisa mengusir keheningan di malam tersebut. Jumlah keripik di dalam bungkusan kian berkurang. Hujan masih juga membasahi Jepang. Suara kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang kian sepi. Kenma sempat melihat ke luar jendela, memandang jalanan dari lantai tiga tempat mereka bermalam. Pemuda _ombre_ itu hanya bisa membisu. Tangannya membuka kusen jendela sedikit, menikmati udara pinggiran yang masih terasa sejuk.

"Oi, Kenma! Jangan menyendiri seperti itu. Kemarilah!" Panggil Kuroo. Pemuda berambut pirang-hitam menurut. Dia lantas menghampiri _futon_ yang ditiduri Kuroo, mengecap isi bungkusan di sisi pemuda berambut _raven_.

Beberapa sosok anggota Karasuno mulai tumbang oleh rasa kantuk. Sebagian dari mereka telah bergelung dalam selimut dan terbuai mimpi indah. Sebagiannya masih terjaga, masih meneruskan obrolan. Nishinoya dan Kenma merapat pada Wakatoshi yang bertubuh besar. Kenma bilang, dia mudah pegal jika kedinginan. Itulah sebabnya dia mencari penghangat. Betul-betul seperti kucing.

Suga lagi-lagi menjadi induk yang perhatian, menuangkan isi termos yang dibawanya, menyerahkan minuman hangat bagi orang-orang yang kedinginan.

Tak berselang lama, sikap badan peserta acara menginap itu seluruhnya sama, telah terbaring di dalam selimut. Tsukki bahkan menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Yamaguchi dan Kenma menelungkup, masih berkutat dengan ponsel masing-masing. Oikawa masih ber- _selfie_ ria. Hendak mengisi akun sosial medianya dengan konsumsi _fangirl_. Dia juga memotret beberapa orang diam-diam, calon-calon idola tambahan. Obrolan masih besambung meski kini pembicara dan pendengar berkurang. Mereka membicarakan topik yang kian berat, seputar masa depan dan impian.

Meski cara pandang mereka berbeda, bahkan dalam hal bermain voli, mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama. Mereka ingin terus bermain voli dan menjadi lebih kuat. Mereka ingin berlama-lama berada di arena. Kesepakatan itulah yang kemudian menutup obrolan di malam tersebut, mengakhiri mulut yang kini telah terkatup.

* * *

Hinata membuka mata dan melirik jam, melihat jarum yang terarah pada angka satu. Aneh. Keramaian barusan bisa berubah drastis menjadi sesepi ini. Pemuda berambut oranye itu mendudukkan diri, menengok ke segala penjuru. Shouyo sulung terkikik geli melihat wajah tidak nyaman Wakatoshi lantaran kepalanya terinjak kaki Oikawa. Benar-benar seorang _Grand King_. Iwa tampak kesulitan bernapas karena tangan Kuroo menindih lehernya. Kenma dan Suga tertidur dengan posisi yang persis seperti induk tengah tidur bersama anaknya, berhadapan dengan posisi kepala Kenma berada di dekat dada Suga. Terlebih, Asahi ada di sisi kanan Kenma. Lebih terlihat seperti seorang anak yang tengah tidur di antara orangtuanya.

Bokuto tertidur dengan _saliva_ yang mengalir, membentuk genangan yang mengenai pipi Akaashi. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memasang ekspresi jijik, bahkan di dalam tidurnya. Mungkin di dalam mimpi pun dia merasakan pipinya terkena cairan menjijikkan.

Bola mata Hinata terpejam. Sang pemuda mengembuskan napas perlahan, merenungkan setiap detik yang berlalu dalam ketenangan. Sampai akhirnya, dia menarik selimut dan kembali berbaring. Memiringkan tubuh, Hinata mendapati sosok punggung tegap milik Kageyama. Sontak, Hinata mencengkeram piyama yang Kageyama kenakan. Tubuh Kageyama refleks berbalik. Pandangan keduanya bertemu. Entah karena tidak sadarkan diri saking mengantuknya atau apa, Kageyama mengusap kepala Hinata sebelum akhirnya kembali memejamkan mata. Pemuda Shouyo pun dibuat terkatung sejenak sebelum akhirnya memekik tertahan dan mendekatkan wajahnya di sisi wajah Kageyama.

"Malam ini benar-benar menyenangkan," bisik sang pemuda oranye sebelum jatuh terlelap.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2017)


End file.
